As the Negaverse turns
by DisneyDuckFan2013
Summary: The first story and my new series about Negaduck and Nega-Gosalyn. Please R&R and tell me what ya think kk (:
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Well here goes another story that I just have to write. This is the first of many stories thats going to be about the Negaverse and mainly centering around Nega-Gosalyn and Negaduck. I hope you will R&R! (: I will be refering to Nega-Gosalyn as Gosalyn throughout the story. Just wanted to let ya know so you won't be confused.

All Charaters in this Fanfic are owned by Disney (:

The sun was just rising over the horizon when thirteen year old Gosalyn awoke. Looking over

at the alarm clock she saw that it was 6:15. Gosalyn yawned as she stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. Today was the first day of school in the Negaverse and she didn't want to be late. She walked over to the bathroom sink and looked into the mirror. grimacing when she saw her reflection she quickly brushed her teeth, took a shower, then dressed in her favorite pink t-shirt and jean skirt. Going back over to the mirror she quickly pulled a brush through her shoulder length red curls and tied them back with a pink ribbon. Then quickly rushed downstairs so she could start dinner for herself and the other occupants who lived in the house.

Around 7 she went back upstairs and knocked on her dads door. "Who ever it is you had better have a good excuse for bothering me"came the grumpy reply from the other side. Gosalyn took a breath and slowly opened the door peeking inside. The room was dark but she could make out her dads form lying on the bed in the middle of the room. "Breakfast is ready, Lord Negaduck" Gosalyn replied stopping about 3 foot away from the door. She would prefer to call him dad but learned from personal experience to avoid it at all costs. She wasn't very found of yelling and that was what happened the last time she used the term. That and the threat of bodily harm.

Getting up and mumbling something that sounded like "Tying her up" and "crocodile" he stumbled into the bathroom. Taking that as her cue she quickly went back down stairs and put the rest of the breakfast out on the table. Negaduck came in and sat down about 10 minutes later. Gosalyn sat a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. Then poured him a glass of orange juice and sat the morning paper out in front of him and stepped back. Negaduck dug into his food while holding up the paper. Never would he admit it in a thousand years but the kid did have a knack for cooking.

"Will that be all Lord Negaduck?" Gosayln replied with a bit of hope in her Question. Hearing this he looked up and growed. "Why, got somewhere you gotta be?" He growed while finishing off his juice. Gosayln looked up and smiled. "Yes she replied." With just enough happiness that made his want to throw up. "Todays the first day of school and I don't want to be late." Negaduck growed as he turned around and looked at the calendar. Sure enough it was August 21st. Turning back to her and seeing her eagerness he rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and get out of here kid and you better be back right after school. I have stuff for you to do and if your late ill ground you from school for the next week!" He replied getting up from the table and heading back upstairs. Gosalyn quickly gathered up her bookbag and ran out the door eager to start her day.

Well what did ya think? R&R pls.

dads form


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2, hope ya enjoy!

Joey: Thank you for the comment, and im glad you liked my first chapter, i'm new at this so bare with me kk. I'll try to update more often!

All characters in this fanfic are owned by Disney (:

Chapter 2

Running towards the bus stop, Gosalyn spots her best friend Tank waiting for her. Stopping beside Tank and catching her breath she starts rambling something that sounds like "sorry im late" and "dads breakfast." Laughing Hank shakes his head and puts a hand on her shoulder to get her to calm down. "Gossie slow down and catch your breath before you have a stroke!" Gosalyn laughs along with him and takes a deep breath. "Sorry Tank, but i was afraid I was going to miss the bus, I didn't think dad was ever gonna get done with breakfast!"

Giving her a pitying look Hank motions to the bench and sits down. "O

Gossie, it's not fair that Negaduck makes you cook all his meals for him! I mean he treats you more like a slave then a adopted daughter!" Gosalyn smiled "It's not that bad Hank, I mean when I was younger there were times when It would get to be too much but now I guess I'm just used to it and for another thing Negaduck does not treat me like a slave, I mean sure sometimes he can be a little over bearing but nothing I can't handle. Plus, he gives me more freedom now that i'm older as well." "If you consider a 7 o'clock curfew more freedom that is" Hank replied rolling his eyes. "I mean you gotta go home do his laundry and what ever else he has for you to do, plus have his dinner on the table by 6. Whats the point of giving you a curfew if hes not going to give you a chance to get out and do something?" "Well..." she began...

"What are you knobs blubbering about?" Hank and Gosalyn both cringed and turned around to see one very ticked off Honker Muddlefoot, dressed in his usual black bomber jacket and hat. He looked like he was more ready for a rock concert not 8th grade. Gosalyn and Honker were both in the same grade at St. Canard Junior High. Not that that was a good thing for Gosalyn. She didn't really have any friends in school. Negaduck was very picky about who she hung around with and had spies everywhere but why was beyond her. Plus having Negaduck as a dad pretty much put a damper on slumber parties and stuff like that. So kids pretty much stayed away from her afraid of doing something to her that might bring Negaducks wrath down on them. Not that she minded, she was pretty much used to being along anyway.

The only friend that it seemed he didn't have a problem letting her hang out with was Hank. She figured it was because his parents were his most faithful 'servants' and pretty much kep a eye on them when they were together, reporting back to Negaduck if they did something he deemed 'inappropriate'. Turning back to Honker she sees him staring at her. "What?" Honker quickly adverts his eyes and turns away. "Nothing" He replys looking away as the school bus pulls up. Honker quickly picks up his book bag and climbs his into the bus. Gosalyn and Honker look at each other, shrug, and quickly follows suit.

Authors note: Well that's the end of chapter 2! Hope ya enjoyed...in the next chapter we will learn what a day of school is like in the Negaverse. Also I will be introducing my new character Cinnamon Teal! You are in for quite a treat! (: Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry it's took me so long to update, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks Joey once again for the reviews and if you have any pointers you could send my way I would greatly appreciate it (:

Once again I do not own any character in this fic except Cindy. (:::

Chapter 3

St. Canard Junior High was bursting with activity as Gosayln made her way down the hallway. Trying her best not to get ran over by the hundreds of students going every direction at the same time. "This is crazy" she thought to herself as she made her way to her first period class. She always thought that being in Junior High was going to be fun, now she was beginning to have doughts.

Taking a deep breath she stopped in a corner and looked down at her schedule, looking for the room number of her first class. English, Mr. Robin, Room 225. Looking up at the closest room number 210 she realizes that shes only a few rooms away and tucked her schedule back in her pocket and starts in the direction towards the class room.

"Finally" she whispers walking into the class room and taking a seat up front. Opening up her backpack she takes out her notebook and pencils and turns back toward the front. Of course she wished she hadn't when shes Honker walk threw the door with a couple of his friends. Rolling her eyes as she sees him walk towards her she quickly looks down at her notebook expecting a mean remark or something else shes surprised when he continues walking to the back of the class and completely ignores her.

All of her life she could hardly remember a time when Honker wasn't making her life miserable with pranks, calling her names, or threatening her with even the most gruesome torture. Of course they both knew they were empty threats. She knew if Honker or anyone ever layed a figure on her then her dad would killed them. (literally). That almost made everything he did to her bearable, well almost. She had told her dad when she was younger about Honkers bullying and that he had pushed her down but he had just shrugged and said to grow a backbone. Of course later that night she awoke to yelling and walking over to the window she had seen her dad standing at the Muddlefoots frontdoor chainsaw in hand. Later she had learned that he told Honker if he ever touched her again he had better learn how to write with his lefted hand.

She giggled remembering that for the next week he had never as much as looked in her direction. Of course the bullying had started up again but he didn't dare touch her.

"Excuse me but are you ok?" Started Gosalyn looked up at a girl with cinnamon colored hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow dress and had a pile of books in hand. "Um.." Gosalyn began as she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Looking back up at the girl she gives a small smile. "Yea im find um..who are you?."

"Cinnamon Teal but my friends call me Cindy" She replies as she takes the seat next to Gosayln. "Me and my mom just moved here a couple weeks ago from Duckburg." Cindy replies while taking out her supplies and turning towards Gos. "What's your name?"

"Gosalyn" Gosalyn replies a bit nervous. Gosayln bit her beak trying to figure out if this was a good idea or not. She knew she wasn't aloud to have friends that her dad didn't 't approve of. Of course her dad hadn't met Cindy yet so how was she to know if he approved or not. Looking back over her shoulder she sees Honker in some kind of thumb wrestle war with one of his buddies and not paying the least bit attention to her. She knew he was one the spies that her dad had watch her. Looking back at Cinnamon she sees a confused look on her face and smiles to reassure her. "But my friends call me Gos, so how long have you been in town?"

"Just a couple of weeks, My mom found a better job here and decided to go for it. She works at the St. Canard 1st National Bank. Heard of it?" Cindy replies turning back towards the front as the teacher starts to write his name on the board. "Heard of it?" Gosayln thought. Her dad only robs the place every other weekend...of course she wasnt about to tell Cindy that. Turning towards the front herself, Gosalyn wonders what life would be like now with Cindy in it.

Authors Note: Well, heres chapter 3...R&R pls (:


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Ok so this chapter starts to set the stage for the rest of the Fic. Ty Joey for reviewing and sticking with me! If anyone else is reading this story please tell me what you think! But even if Joey is the only one,,,I will still finish this fic for him! (:

I do not own Darkwing Duck or any related characters! Only Cindy (:

Chapter 4

At lunch that day Gosalyn found an empty table in the corner of the lunchroom and set down. She pulled her lunchbox out of her backpack and put out the PB&J sandwitch, a bag of BBQ chips, and bottle of water that were inside on the table. As she starts to open up her chips she looks up and sees Cindy walk towards her with a lunch tray full of food and sits down beside her.

"Man Gos, can you believe this place! I've seen fewer people at the University where my dad used to work." Cindy replies as she digs into her chilli dog and fries. "Dad?" Gosalyn replys as she takes a drink of water. "I thought you said you moved here with your mom, did your dad stay in duckburg?" Cindy swallows, frowns, and looked away' "No, he died about a year ago..."She replys looking back towards Gosalyn. "He was a Science professor at Duckburg University."

"I'm sorry" Gosalyn replies looking at Cindy sadly. "Awe don't worry about it! "Cindy replies giving her a smile. "It was a long time ago..." She says looking away trying to compose herself. She turns back towards Gosalyn and stares at her for a moment silently studying her. "She doesn't seem anything like him" she thinks to herself then shakes her head. "No I gotta focus here... I can't let my guard down, she could be just as dangerous as he is..."

Gosalyn looks up from her lunch and sees Cindy looking at her and smiles. "Do I have something on my face?" Gos says while grabbing a napkin off of the table. "O no sorry..." Cindy replies looking away. "So anyway enough about me...whats your family like?"

Gosalyn starts to reply when a football suddenly flies over her head and lands right in the middle of Cindys lunch tray. "What the..." Cindy relies suddenly upset and jumps up from the table turning towards the person who had thrown it. Gosalyn turns around as well to see Honker and his friend Bruce bust out laughing as they come over to the table. Gosalyn rolls her eyes and turns back towards Cindy surprised by the look on her face. "Looks like shes ready to kill someone" she thinks.

"What's the big idea?" Cindy replies getting up in Honkers face and dabbing a finger into his chest. "You could of hurt someone!" To surprised at first Honker just stands there speechless until he hears Bruce snickering beside him and snaps out of it. Getting angry himself Honker pushes Cindy away from him. Cindy starts to swing at him but Gos jumps in between them. "Cindy are you crazy"? "Thats what I would like to know!" Honker replies. "Get out of my way Gosalyn so I can teach this loser a lesson! '

Gosalyn ignored him. "Cindy calm down ok..." Gosalyn replys putting her hands on Cindys shoulders. "Honker didn't mean to throw the football at us it was an accident! Right Honker?" Gosalyn threw him a glare over her shoulder. Honker opened his mouth to smart off but quickly closed it when Gosalyn turned and faced him. "You know Honker, I'm sure dad would like to hear all about this little incident..." "What?" Honker replied getting angry. "This has nothing to do with you!" "So" Gosayln replies looking him straight in the eye. "I was sitting at the table where the football landed, how do I know that you weren't trying to hit me?" She replies as she smiles. She knew better than anyone that it had been an accident but if this got Honker to leave them along then what was wrong with a little blackmail? Honker swallows and turns to leave. "Fine, whatever, but i will be watching you!" Sending a hateful look towards Cindy. Then stalks off back to his friends. Gosalyn sighed with relief as she turned back towards Cindy and to her shock finding her gone.

Cindy rushed into the girls bathroom and splashed water on her face and closed her eyes. "What's wrong with me?" She says to herself as she looks in the mirror back at herself. "I could have ruined everything!" Taking a deep breath she opens her eyes and looks back in the mirror and smirks. "If I want this to work I gotta keep my head on and not lose my temper again!" She turns back towards the door not really wanting to go back out in the lunchroom with Gosalyn again. "Shes so nice she makes me sick" She thinks heading towards to door. "But It will be worth it! Shes our ticket to finally bringing down Negaduck once and for all!

Authors note: This is my favorite chapter so far and I know everyone is wondering what is up with Cindy, well the next Chapter will explain everything! Please R&R thanks (: O! Also the title and summary will change soon just to let everyone know! (:


End file.
